Reaper Cloth
|} The Reaper Cloth (Japanese: れいかいのぬの Spirit World Cloth) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It allows to evolve into . In the core series games Price |N/A| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,000}} |} |} Effect Held item Causes to evolve into when traded while holding it. This consumes the Reaper Cloth. Description |A cloth imbued with horrifyingly strong spiritual energy. It is loved by a certain Pokémon.}} |A cloth imbued with horrifyingly strong spiritual energy. It's loved by a certain Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Acuity Lakefront | Turnback Cave |- | | Mt. Silver | |- | | | (held by wild ) |- | | | 12000 Poké Coupons |- | | | (treasure hunter) |- | | Dreamyard | Join Avenue ( ) |- | | | |- | | Terminus Cave | Battle Maison (32 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (32 BP) |- | | | (Lv. 3) |- | | Malie City | Battle Tree (32 BP) |- | | Malie City | Battle Tree (32 BP) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Reaper Cloth appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If the player offers both a and Reaper Cloth at Luminous Spring, can be evolved into . This consumes the Link Cable and Reaper Cloth. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |An eerie cloth imbued with horrifyingly strong spiritual energy. It allows a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Happy Outlook (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F), Mt. Mistral (Kecleon Shop: 3F, 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F, 15F, 17F, 19F), Shimmer Hill (Kecleon Shop: 2F, 4F, 6F, 8F, 10F, 12F, 14F, 16F), Lost Wilderness (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F) |} |} Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, evolves into if it knocks out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment while its own Warrior is equipped with a Reaper Cloth. Reaper Cloth can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Appearance In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III, Fantina's uses its Reaper Cloth to save and from a fall. In Yikes, Yanmega! II, Roseanne revealed that she researched Evolution items while studying Pokémon Evolution, including the Reaper Cloth. In the TCG A Reaper Cloth appears as a held item on the card. It allows Duskull to evolve on the turn it is played. This contrasts with other media, in which the Reaper Cloth allows to evolve into rather than to evolve into Dusclops. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=靈界之布 |zh_cmn=靈界之布 / 灵界之布 |fr=Tissu Fauche |de=Düsterumhang |it=Terrorpanno |ko=영계의천 Yeonggye-ui Cheon |pt_br=Capa do Ceifador |es=Tela Terrible Telaterrible |vi=Vải Linh Giới }} Trivia *The Japanese name of the Reaper Cloth, as well as 's Pokédex entries, reference the Ghost World. Category:Held items Category:Evolution-inducing held items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Düsterumhang es:Tela terrible fr:Tissu Fauche it:Terrorpanno ja:れいかいのぬの zh:灵界之布（道具）